


Lost in translation

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: No one is safe from text message autocorrect. It's a bit of silly nonsense, but hey.





	Lost in translation

Jack: Where are you?

Ianto: Just finishing off picking up some supplies. Should be horny soon.

Jack: I had no idea picking up supplies was such a turn on. I'll send you out more often if that's the case.

Ianto: Why do you assume doing boring tasks makes me want to rush back and shag you?

Jack: Doesn't it?

Ianto: That's not the point.

Jack: Then what is the point? You're the one who said you'll be horny soon.

Ianto: Huh? What? I said I'll be home soon

Jack: That's not what your message said.

Ianto: Grrr, damn autocorrect.

Jack: ROFL

Ianto: Shut up. Don't make me milk you.

Jack: Oh, pretty please? I love it when you talk dirty. Now you've got me rushing to get horny.

Ianto: Urgh, I meant kill you. Stupid predictive text.

Jack: Don't forget to pick up more lime on the way home, we're out.

Ianto: I think you meant lube, but we can try lime if you like. It might sting though.

Jack: Back away from the citrus Ianto Jones!

Ianto: LOL.


End file.
